The Brave, The Proud, and theEvil?
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Tenten, the beautiful daughter of the Lord, Kakashi. Sasuke, the handsome son of the Lord's best friend, Fugaku. "Hn." "Hn." "Hn." "Hn." "Hn!" "HN!" "IS THAT ALL YOU SAY!" "Yes." -.-' T for swearing. Nejiten Sasusaku Naruhina "TO THE SUPER SECRET LAIR!"


**WHAT'S UP, MY PEEPS?? Anyway, new fic. hope u like.**

**Naruto: Boringus eh, on the ecstay.**

**Me: uu Prepare to die.**

**Naruto: SHE DOESN'T OWN ME, OR NEJI WOULD HAVE CONFESSED TO TENTEN AND SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD BE TOGETHER!**

"Mi' lady! Why must you wear such frightening colors?"

"She is right, Mi' Lady! What would Sasuke-sama think of these colors??"

Everyone in the room started to freak out about my clothes. Seriously, I actually love my dress! I was currently wearing a black off the shoulder long-sleeve kimono that had an awsome gold dragon embroidered into the back. Underneath my clothes I was wearing black arm warmers that attached to my middle fingers, black sandal boots that reached my knees, and gold beaded strings holding my hair into two buns.

I was **so **_pissed _right now 'cause the maids dad hired to help me get dressed kept on harrassing me about my clothes. And what the hell is up with them bringing Sasuke into the conversation? Sure, his dad and mine are best buds, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna marry the guy! I'd rather eat my own feet than marry him!

Anyways, I just decided to walk away from the maids, but they _still _**followed.** I turned around and yelled, "LEAVE ME _the_** fuck alone!**"

I guess I yelled a little too loud cause they ran away screaming. I sweat-dropped. Then I heard someone shout my name.

"Tenten-chan!"

I turned to see my bestest friends, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, running toward me. I grinned and waved.

Sakura's mother, Tsunade Haruno, owned almost all of the hospitals around here, along with the title 'World's Best Medic'. Sakura was training to become a medic also. She has bright green eyes and short pink hair with her bangs on the right side of her face. I met her when I was 15. Oh, she also likes Sasuke Uchiha, one of my best guy friends.

Hinata Hyuuga is from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, which has been around for hundreds of years. Hinata was always pressured by her family because she is the heir to the Hyuuga clan. But when she met me, her first friend, she got a back bone and told her family to back off. (Hooray!) She has lavender pupil-less eyes and long midnight purple hair that reached her hips. I met her when I was 7. What I don't get, is that she's in love with the knuckleheaded blonde boy with ADHD, Naruto Uzumaki, another one of my closest guy friends.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked when they got to me. Sakura looked at me and grinned along with Hinata. "Well, when we were allowed into the palace, we got bored so we went around on a tour. And guess who we heard talking about what?" Sakura explained excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sakura's grin seemed to widen, if that was possible. "We heard-" "Eavesdropped." I interrupted. Sakura glared at me. "_Heard_ Sasuke and Naruto talking about Hinata and I! And they said they liked us!" Sakura finished. I smiled at them, while Hinata turned beat red.

Around the corner

"Did you hear that, Fugaku? Your son seems to like the pink-haired girl, Sakura, and not my beautiful Tenten."

"I know that, Kakashi, I was right here listening too."

Kakashi glared at Fugaku. Then he rolled to the other side of Fugaku.

"Papa Bear to Little Bear, do you read me?" Kakashi asked, acting like an undercover cop. Fugaku just glared fearcly at the other man.

" I, Uchiha Fugaku, am not Little Bear. But we have to do something about this. The agreement was that Tenten and Sasuke were to be married."

"I agree, Little Bear. Let us seek out our secret lair and plan our, uh, plans...!" Kakashi said then ran in the direction of the supposid 'lair'.

Fugaku sighed and calmly (as possible) followed his partner in crime.

**Well, that was it for the first chapter of 'The brave, the proud, and the...Evil?' Hope u liked it.**


End file.
